Little Bao
by rara314
Summary: Mako and Korra argue on what to name their child :


"It's a boy," Katara informs Korra with a warm smile on her face as she cuts the umbilical cord.

Korra could hear him crying loudly, which must have meant he was healthy. She was so relieved to hear that sound. She can't help but stare at her and Mako's baby, he was just so beautiful; from this distance, she could tell his hair was dark like his father's. Katara takes him away before she can see observe her son more.

Korra rests her head back against the pillow and smiles up to Mako as a tear streams down the side of her face. He leans over and kisses her forehead, "I knew you could do it," he whispers to her with a goofy smile on his face. "You can let go of my hand now, don't you think?"

After all the intense pain she had gone through (and still going through), she forgot she was still firmly holding his hand, crushing it. She giggles lightly to herself, "Sorry," Korra mumbles as she releases her hold on his hand.

Mako opens and closes his hand to make sure nothing was broken. "I love you" He warmly coos to her before he gives her a peck on her lips.

"I love you too." She smiles at him. Before she could say anything else, Katara comes back with a bundle of blankets wrapped around their son. "Congratulations you two," She says joyfully when she hands Korra her baby boy, "He's very healthy. I'll leave you alone with him, this is a moment meant for the mother and father." Katara walks off before Korra or Mako could thank her.

Immediately they look down at their bundle of joy and right away notice his blue eyes, just like his mother's. "Hi, I'm your mommy and I love you." She stares down at their child in awe. "He's so beautiful," Korra whispers as she smiles down to him, "And he's all ours, Mako, I can't believe it."

"Me either," Mako replies, he reaches his finger down to his son and wiggles his index finger above him. The baby takes notice of this action and grabs hold of his father's finger. Mako smiles down at him with awe in eyes as he does so, "Hey little guy, I'm your dad and I love you." He leans a little more and whispers, "More than your mom."

"Hey I heard that!" Korra shouts, smacking Mako playfully.

Mako smiles and glances at Korra, "What should we name him?"

"Mmm," Korra wonders, "I haven't really come up with a good name for him but I've had ideas. How about, Hung? It describes him perfectly, it means wonderful after all."

Mako scrunches his face in discontent, "I don't really like that name, and it doesn't sound like it fits him. What about Wang or Quon? Those names seem to fit him."

Korra gives Mako a strange look, "Yeah, if he wanted to join the circus. And trust me, he won't be."

"Hey, I'm just giving out suggestions. Don't get all defensive about it," retorts Mako.

"I'm not, don't take it so personally." Korra retorts back. She sighs, not wanting to argue right now. She was tired from the birth, and didn't want to argue in front of the baby too. "Just, think of another name we can use."

Mako takes a moment to think, "Fai?"

Korra shakes her head, "That name sounds kind of girly to me."

"Since you're a name expert, you pick one."

"Fine, "Korra agrees, she tries not to snap back at him. After a long moment of thinking she finally comes up with a name Mako was sure to love. "Got it!"

"Well…" Mako waits for Korra's name suggestion.

She looks at him with a smug look on her face, "Tahno."

Mako's face goes dead, "… You can't be serious. Tell me that you're joking because if you aren't, I'm not going to let you name our son after a low life, well for nothing-"

"Calm down Mako, I was just kidding," She couldn't but laugh, Mako on the other hand wasn't in the mood for that, "How about we name him after your father? Bao." Korra looks up to Mako for his response.

Mako finally smiles up at Korra after a moment of silence and says, "I love it but you don't have to name him that because of me, you have to love the name too."

Korra returns the smile, "I know, I love your father's name just like I love his first son."

Mako looks at Korra with love and adoration in his eyes, "I love you too." Mako gives her a peck on the lips before he looks down at their son, "How do you like that name for you? Bao?"

Just then, their adorable blue eyed son smiles up at Korra and Mako. The proud parents share a smile, "He likes it," Korra announces as she lifts him up closer to her chest, the baby letting go of Mako's finger. Korra coos to Mako and her son, "Our little Bao," giving him a kiss on his head.

He then yawns and closes his eyes. Mako and Korra share a glance with one another and smile proudly, "We love you Bao," they murmur in unison as they watch him fall asleep in Korra's arms.


End file.
